elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fharun
Fharun, Farrun, or Fharun Stronghold is one of the eight major kingdoms in High Rock and is the current capital of the Wrothgar region in the Western Reach. Fharun is also the home of one of the five major Orcish clans, the Fharun Clan. Members of the Fharun Clan were once leaders of the Kingdom of the Second Orsinium. By game *Farrun (Arena) *Fharun Stronghold (Online) Description Geography The city of Fharun is located on the northernmost point of High Rock and the region of Wrothgar. Fharun itself is situated on a mountaintop with a road leading into the snowy forest and the Two Rivers of Wrothgaria. Fharun is also adjacent to the city of Jehanna, ideally making them the twin settlements of Wrothgar. Fharun's seat of power is Fharun Keep which is the highest building located in the city, on the highest peak of the fortress. The center of the stronghold has the Orcish Longhouse in the west and the feast hall in the east. The Fharun Prison is connected to the Fharun Keep and is deep underground. The only way to enter Fharun Prison from the outside is to the outside well, by dropping in. The closest settlement to Fharun is Jehanna, Cloud Spring, Dunlain Falls, and Morkuldin Haven. Traditions *The Orsimer of Fharun play a game called Vosh Ball. The rules of Vosh Ball have changed continuously, but the basics remain the same. Two teams of six carry a slingshot with three Vosh Balls each to try and control the court. A team wins when everyone on the other team is knocked out completely.The Sport of Clans History First Era The Battle of Fharun Pass & Uzdabikh of Fharun In 1E 980, the First iteration of Orsinium was attacked by the combined forces of Daggerfall and Sentinel in the effort to quell the Orcish influence in the province of High Rock. In the nearby Fharun Pass, an Orcish warrior named Uzdabikh defeated one thousand and one Redguard warriors all by herself. By the time reinforcements arrived to help Uzdabikh, nothing had remained but a pile of Redguard corpses and Uzdabikh's Helm. The Four Score War & Lord Storig of Farrun The city of Farrun was under the control of the Second Empire under the leadership of Reman Cyrodiil III. During the Four Score War in 1E 2920, the Second Empire battled the Dunmeri Army of Morrowind led by Vivec. The Kingdom of Farrun was present at the Battle of Bodrum along with other kingdoms among the Empire. The Vanguard against the Morrowind defense was led by Lord Storig of Farrun; his efforts proved to be successful since the Imperial Army was able to advance into the Morrowind province. The battle continued into the Battle of Ald Marak, and the fortress city of Ald Marak soon fell to the Imperials.2920, vol 03 - First Seed Second Era The Fharun Clan & the 2nd Orsinium During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the Kingdom of Orsinium was established with the United trust of the major clans of Wrothgar. The Fharun Clan was among the five clans to join the city of Orsinium in the Daggerfall Covenant. The leader of the Fharun Clan and the Orcish Stronghold was Chief Bazrag gro-Fharun, a devotee of Malacath and a good friend of the leader of Orsinium, King Kurog gro-Bagrakh. While Kurog thrives to complete Orsinium in his lifetime and to enforce the religion of Trinimac, Bazrag believes that Orsinium would be completed generations after Kurog and that the old ways have made the Orsimer the way they are today. They are proud warriors of the Reach and Wrothgaria.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/chief-bazrag Meet the Character – Chief Bazrag] The Siege of Fharun & Kurog's Betrayal The region of Wrothgar was under attack by the Winterborn Clan of Reachmen situated in the Western Reach. King Kurog decided to start a Moot between the chieftains of Wrothgar other than Fharun for unknown reasons. Kurog tasked a traveler called the Vestige to gather the Orcish Chieftains of the Morkul Clan, Shatul Clan, and Tumnosh Clan to come to the Scarp Keep in Orsinium. While the Moot went underway, the Vestige was asked by High Priestess Solgra to find Chief Bazrag at the city of Fharun. When the Vestige arrived, Fharun was under attack by a group of Trinimac devotees called the Vosh Rakh. The denizens of Fharun were either killed or fled. The Vestige and another agent of Orsinium, Eveli Sharp-Arrow fought through the Vosh Rakh and reached the Fharun Prison to find Chief Bazrag in chains. It was revealed that King Kurog and Forge-Mother Alga plan to assassinate the Chieftains and High Priestess Solgra to ensure his throne and to have a totalitarian rule over Wrothgar. The Vestige defeated King Kurog and Alga atop of Scarp Keep and Chief Bazrag became the new King of Orsinium.Events in To Save a ChiefEvents in Blood on a King's HandsEvents in Long Live the King Third Era The Fharun & Solitude Disputes; the reign of King Lleromo In 3E 120, the Kingdom of Solitude was under the rule of Uriel Septim III, the son of Potema Septim, the Wolf-Queen of Solitude. During this year, Uriel had a relationship with the Princess of Farrun, Princess Rakma. Around this time, both Solitude and Farrun had an unsteady relationship that was often noted in the history of the Reach. Farrun was also under the rule of King Lleromo, who was Rakma's father. This was also around the time when Emperor Antiochus Septim was dying on his deathbed.The Wolf Queen, Book V Fharun during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Farrun in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Farrun was under the rule of King Tristyrick.Events in Gallery Farrun (Arena).png|Farrun circa 3E 399. Fharun Defender DWD.png|Fharun Defender (new version) in . Fharun Defender (Legends) DWD.png|Fharun Defender (older version) in Legends. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Farrun's team was going to be the Hellcats.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * ** * es:Farrun Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations